


Kara's Poison

by VampirePaladin



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 14:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: The Black Siren has her own way of courting.





	Kara's Poison

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/gifts).

Kara never knew Laurel Lance, at least not the one that Oliver Queen seemed to remember with pain and affection and that Barry Allen admired. The Laurel Lance that Kara knew was very different. Everyone she knew on Earth 1 warned Kara to watch out for her. Kara knew that she should have listened to them, but the Laurel she knew was like a forbidden cake, and that just made Kara want her even more.

The newspapers criticized Supergirl’s inability to capture Black Siren and stop her crime spree. She’d come close to bringing her in a few times, but Black Siren was more creative with her powers than Silver Banshee ever was. She found more ways to slip out of her grasp than just overwhelming her with her scream.

It was when she went to respond to a home invasion that something different happened. The homeowner was tied up, blood pouring from his ears and tears from his eyes. He’d been tortured. There was a laptop sitting next to him with a card on it.

_Supergirl, _  
_I hope you enjoy your present. Make sure to get the kids out of the basement. I told them you’d come for them. Don’t disappoint them._  
_Black Siren_

When Supergirl went to the basement she found three children. All of them telling her how the lady said Supergirl would come for them, that the nice lady stopped the man from hurting them. When the police were brought in Supergirl found out that the man made and distributed child pornography. The police had been trying to get a warrant on him for weeks.

It continued. Supergirl would respond to a crime and would find someone already taken care of and something from Black Siren. There would be cards, flowers, chocolates, even a stuffed teddy bear. The first few times she’d thrown away the gift, but she started keeping them. Black Siren was a criminal and she was hurting people, but she was doing things that Supergirl couldn’t or wouldn’t.

Supergirl expected more of the same when she broke into a warehouse, but that time Black Siren was waiting for her.

“Supergirl, I was waiting for you,” Black Siren said.

“Black Siren, what you’re doing is wrong,” Supergirl tried to do her best ally of justice voice.

“It is,” Siren freely admitted with a wave of her hand. “Of course, these men trick women into coming to the United States, thinking they are going to get good jobs, and then force them into prostitution.” Siren kicked one of the men on the floor. He groaned in response.

Black Siren started walking towards Supergirl.

“I know you are trying to help people-“

“Let me stop you right there, Supergirl. I don’t care about being a superhero. I’m not a good person. But every relationship involves sharing with each other and compromise.” 

Supergirl’s heart was thumping in her chest. Black Siren was beautiful, powerful, and standing right in front of her. She knew she could take Black Siren on, bring her in, but Supergirl wasn’t doing any of those things.

“A relationship?” Supergirl echoed.

“Like this,” Black Siren reached up to brush Supergirl’s blonde hair back and leaned in for a kiss. Supergirl found herself returning it.

Their lips broke a few seconds later.

“I shouldn’t be doing this. You’re poison, Black Siren,” Supergirl weakly insisted.

“But can’t a controlled amount of poison be medicine?” Black Siren said.

After that night, Supergirl only made token efforts towards trying to catch Black Siren. Black Siren would find and beat up the worst of National City, leaving behind presents and plenty of evidence for Supergirl. Some of the money or good were never recovered. When questioned Black Siren would just laugh and say that she needed money to live.

Kara and Laurel soon started dating in their every day lives. Laurel never let on to anyone but Kara that she was the Black Siren. The others would find out eventually, but for now, they spent their nights tangled in sheets together without worrying about that.


End file.
